What you don't know doesn't hurt you
by darkqueen16
Summary: We never knew anything about Letty's past and how she manages to take control of everything while Dominic was gone. What if Letty got a work nobody knows nothing about?What if her past is haunting her now?
1. Seven dwarfs

Chapter One:

-Mom… mom, I'm fine seriously… mom there's nothing to worry about.

The doors open and Dom comes in. I smile at him as he kisses me on the cheek.

-Mom... I`m hanging up on you alright….the fuck I'm not….. Mom you are starting to piss me off…. alright I'm hanging up…. Bye mom.

I heard Dom laughing in the background. I turn around.

-what's the funny thing you asshole?

\- She's a pain in the ass sometimes- he told me while he took out his wife-beater.

-Tell me something I don't know- I stand up and hug him from behind-You know today is Travis birthday don't you? - I kiss his shoulder.

-How can I forget your ex-boyfriend birthday? - He told me with an ironic smile. He moved out of my arms and get to the bathroom.

-He's one of my best friends – I said impatiently- You really have to move on with the situation it's been almost three years since I dated him - I started to put some black skinny jeans- And it was before we met, you have no right to be mad-

\- Have I no right to be mad? Are you fucking kidding me, Leticia? I'm your boyfriend- he starts to raise his voice by this point- And I'm supposed to be alright with the fact that you still go out with your ex-boyfriend … where the hell do you think you are going? - I look at him, he has a towel around his waist, I couldn't stop looking at his muscles he is so fucking hot and the bastard knew it-hum?-

-What?-

He looked at me like I was stupid- Where the hell are you going? - He said through his teeth.

-I told you, is Travis birthday and we're having a BBQ at Alex's bar- I put a white crop top above my head, I saw him trying to continue the discussion but I'm not really in the mood for a fight.- I m going and I m not asking your permission alright? End of the discussion- I said sitting up on the bed to put my black boots on.

-Whatever- he turned around entering the bathroom and close the door behind him.

-God, he must be in his period- I thought. I stand up and look myself in the mirror; I put my earrings on, grab my car keys and go downstairs. Leon, Jesse, and Vince were playing some video game in the living-room; I go to the kitchen and found Mia reading one of her college books.

\- Are you ready to go chica? - She looked up and smile

\- I was born ready- she closed her book as she stands up and grabs her jacket- What took u so long?-

-Dominic- I said simply.

\- Travis subject again? - She ask

-Yep- as we made our way outside she shouted goodbye to the guys- he will never be over it-

-I'm not defending him ….but he does have a point you know?-we got in the car- Travis is your ex-boyfriend and behind all the scenes Dominic could have done to you he is just hiding the fact that he is afraid of losing you because of Travis.

-You guys keep saying it and don't get it, Travis is my ex, and he is my past… I do not have feelings for him anymore that's what Dominic doesn't understand- I said while we walk towards the bar- he doesn't seem to trust me if he thinks I will go back to Travis' arms- I stopped- I really loved Travis, I did and I still do but no in that way anymore ….I mean I still truly care about him because he was a really important person on my life and now he is like one of my best friends because we know everything about each other and I know he will be there for me if I ever need him. But it just a fraternal love that's what Dom needs to understand-

-I don't think he feels the same way Let, the way he looks at you….he's still in love with you and he doesn't even bother on hiding it tha…-

-Mia I really had enough with your brother for you to start with this shit too so please let's just drop the subject- I interrupted her.

We reach the door and as I open it I could hear all the screaming from the inside. There they are…my seven dwarfs; they were all around the small table. At the head it was Travis, at his left was Sasha one of the four girls of our little squad, she is the typical brat but she can kick your ass if you bother her, I like her; next to her is Jacob, Travis best friend, he is one of the most loyal persons I had ever meet. In front of him was Lola, my childhood oldest friend, I could trust her my life and I know she wouldn't let me down; at her right is my brother in law, Agustin, we grew up together in the Dominican Republic and when I decided to came to the united states he and Lola were right behind me, the three of us are like a little family we were always together. Then there are Kara and Diego my two cousins, when I got to the United States I moved in with them and my aunt Marisol, they are as crazy as I am… I think is a family thing I love them.

-HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAY!- Mia screamed while she runs to hug Travis.

I could hear him bothering her on how she let everyone on the room deaf. I walk towards him smiling.

-Happy birthday you idiot- I said while we hug, he laughs.

-Don't give me so much love or you will suffocate me - he told me, I laugh.

-There she is my personal slut…... I was needing someone to give me a blowjob- I heard Agustin screamed to me. I laugh and sit down next to him while I kiss his bald head.

We talk and drink all night like we always do. By the time we have to head home Mia was completely drunk. As I drive us home she wouldn't stop talking about how much she likes this guy she meets a couple of weeks ago, I think his name was Brian or something with B. When we reach home the sun was starting to go up, as I took us inside the house I almost had a heart attack when I saw Dominic sitting in the coach.

-You scared the shit out of me- I said while I catch my breath. He didn't say a thing; he just stood up and took Mia out of my arms so he could carry her upstairs to her room. I was right behind him but instead, I head towards Dom's and my room. I started to undress and when I was about to get in bed Dom enters the room and look at me with his 'I'm mad' face.

\- What? - I asked.

\- We didn't finish our talk before… I'm not okay with the fact that you still go out with…- I interrupted him.

\- Dom please, I'm tired and I really can use some sleep so please, please let's talk tomorrow- I beg.

He looked at me and I think he saw how tired I was on my face because he only nodded. As we got in bed I heard him sigh, I kissed his shoulder and he turned around to look at me, he watches me for about a minute until he spoke.

-I love you- he told me with a sad tone.

-I know- I smiled.

We lay back in each other's arms as we let sleep consume us. Tomorrow is going to be a really long day.


	2. Bills

Chapter two:

I woke up to an empty bed. As I dress up I could hear the guy's laughs from downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, everyone except Dom. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, as I made myself some coffee I saw a shadow from my right, I jumped as I realized it was Dom.

-Stop doing that- I said with my hand on my chest. I continued to prepare myself some breakfast until he spoke.

-Did you have a great time last night? - He asked.

\- Yes, in fact, we had a really good time. - I said while I looked at him. It seems he didn't catch up any sleep last night, you can see some dark circles under his eyes. I left my cup in the sink and went to sit on his lap; I grab his chin so he would face me.

-I love you, do you know that, right?- he first seems surprised because I don't say those three words very often but then he smiled and nodded- So, if you know, why do you not trust me?-

-Of course, I trust you. Why would you say something like that?-

-Every time Travis name is pronounced you act like I going to cheat on you- I said while I play with his fingers- he is just a really good friend of mine and yes he is my ex-boyfriend but I don't have feelings for him anymore - I make a pause- I'm with you now and that's all I truly care about- I looked him in the eyes.

-I love you and trust you- he said- but I do not trust him that's all-

-But you do not have to trust him you have to trust me, I'm your girlfriend- I said starting to get irritated- When all the girls approach you when we're out I do not worry about it, because I believe in you- I paused-and you should start to have the same faith in me too -

-I have faith in you, Letty- he said.

-Really? Because it doesn't seem like you do-

-It's just...- he sighs-I don't want to lose you- he told me in a sad tone.

\- I'm not going anywhere- I hug him-I promise-I kissed the back of his head. He doesn't give himself an idea of how much he means to me. I love him with every inch of my body; he is one of the best persons I had ever known, the kind that makes people want to be the best of them every day. He started to leave kisses on my neck.

-My God, can you do that in private? - I heard Vince say.

-If you go out and close the door, it would be private for us two- Dom answered him while I laughed.

-Anyway, we should get going to the garage, Mr. Robbins will be there with his car in a little while- Vince said as he gets out of the kitchen.

-I can't believe I'm going to say this but he is right- Dom told me.

-I'm always right darling- we heard Vince scream. We both laugh about how silly our friend is.

I got up and we head to the garage.

It was the hottest days of the year I can say without a doubt, I had never sweat so much in my entire life. I look up at the clock; finally, seven o'clock time to go home.

-Seven o'clock guys time to get out of this hell- I shouted.

-Fuck yeah- Leon said while emptying a bottle of water on top of his head.

I laughed, we were all really tired, this week has been full of work; fortunately, the garage made some new clients that means more work and at the same time more money that we need. I walked past the guys to the office were Dom was, as I came in I saw an irritated look on his face, something isn't right.

-Hey- I said. He turned around and forces a smile.

-Hey-he looked at the clock on the wall- it's time to go home- he sounded upset and I can give clue what was it at the second I saw all those papers on the desk. Bills.

-Are they that bad? - I asked while I sit on his lap.

-Yeah- he started to touch my back- I don`t know where I'm going to take the money off-

\- I got some savings you can borrow- I said while I started to leave kisses on the side of his head.

-There's no way I'm letting my girl pay my bills- he told me with a serious tone.

-They are OUR bills, it's my problem too- I said- it's just a couple of thousands, you will give it back to me when you can, I don't even need the money-

-I will find a way to solve it without borrowing money from anyone-

\- But for now it's a way out, I will give to you when we get home…-

-NO- he said as he forced me to look in his eyes-I will get the money by myself, don't worry about it-he finished as he kissed the top of my head.

I hate when he doesn't let me help him with bills and I'm not the only one, he doesn't let any of the guys help either, we are a family we are supposed to deal with problems together but his ego is too big to admit he needs help. But of course that are many things he doesn't know so I will just make it seems like I have given up on the subject.

-Fine- I said- let's go home-

On the car on our way home, we talked as nothing has happened as we always do when the bills subject comes in. When we get home I head upstairs to have a shower and the guys stood I the leaving room playing video games. As I entered the room I saw someone standing in front of the mirror I recognized him for his tattoos.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?-

-You're always so warming Let- he said while he sits on the bed.

-Travis, what the fuck crossed your mind to come in here and how in the hell did you break in my room? - I asked him while I close the door after I check there's no one near.

-We have problems- he said- He is recruiting new people for some dirty shit-

-Yeah I know, we talked about this last night, I don't see the problem on it-I said as I opened the shower.

-Well, you better look at this- he said as he passed me a paper with a lot of names on it.

-What's this? - I asked as I read a bunch of names I didn't know how they were.

-Turned it around-

I did as he told me and I read.

Vincent Martin

León Lucas González

Jesse Apees

Dominic Toretto

Leticia Ortiz

Mia Toretto

-What the fuck is this? Why are our names in here? - I almost shouted.

-Jesse came by this afternoon and he asked a solicitation to subscript you guys to the program- I couldn't stop reading the names – he said you were having problems to pay your bills and that you are willing to do whatever it takes to gain some money- I was feeling sick and he must notice it because he grab me and make me sit down.

\- He didn't see you guys, right? - I asked

\- Of course no, we know that if he sees us in there he would tell you and Dominic- I sighed in relief-we send Delco to persuade him of not doing it, he even told Jesse that we were full of people but the boss arrived and take the case in his hands-

-What's that supposed to me? - I asked getting worried. I haven't seen Jesse in all day my mind started to picture the worst stage.

-He assures him that is team would have a place at the program- he looked at me- and he knows you are a part of that team; he knows exactly how they are and their relationship with you-

-What?-I couldn't believe what he was saying- What kind of twisted game is he playing?-

-I don't know but Jesse is on his way back and you have to make sure they do not a accept this jobs because if they do … it will be the end of the game.-

I have to make sure we don't accept this but I don't know how we need the money and Dom will see this as the perfect opportunity to show me he can solve this by himself. I know that this was a risk of getting involved with him but I never really expected this to happened.

-I don't know what I'm going to do- I said with some desperation.

-Try to persuade them of not doing it and I and the others will try to deny the admission Jesse solicited-he told me.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I ran towards the door to lock it while Travis went out the window, as I looked him ride his Harley-Davidson I heard Dom knocking the door.

-Hey-I said as I opened the door.

-Hey, why was the door lock… hey, are you okay? You look pale baby- he asked as he grabs me by my waist.

-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm tired that all- I said while forcing a smile.

-You sure that's all? - I nodded-Alright; Jesse is home he wants to tell us something really important so he demands your presence downstairs- he said while he took the hair out of my face.

-What's that so important he has to tell us? - I said praying he would not notice the nervousness in my voice.

-I don't know he refused to talk until we are all present- he answered.

-So let's go and found out what he wants- I said trying to sound normal.

We get downstairs and they were all there waiting for us. What in hell I'm supposed to do now.


	3. Andrew Hollis

As I sat on the couch Jesse started talking. He told everyone what Travis had told me just minutes before. As he finished explaining what was all this about I looked at Dom and I saw it, he will fucking do this without a doubt.

-For me, it sounds like some rich punk doesn't want to get his hands dirty, I don't like it-Leon said. Thank god, I could make him a child right now, the fact I got someone by my side makes my job a little easier.

-I agree with Le...- I told them.

-Of course, you do- Dom interrupted me. Secretly he thinks that I have some type of crush for Leon because I always on his side, but the truth is that the time Dom was on Lompoc, Leon and I got really close because he helped me a lot to keep things on the run. Of course, Jesse and Vince were very helpful too but with Leon, it was easy to talk, we always agree about everything and the day Dom got home he noticed the good friendship we shared and he didn't like at all like he doesn't like every boy that comes near me. I ignore him.

-We don't know who this guy is and what he wants us to do for him, what if it is some crazy shit involve with drugs, we had been out of the cops sight for a couple of months, this it's risky enough for us to get caught and we're doing just fine, I don't think we really need it- I finished what I was saying.

-I agree with you chikibaby, but we are running out of options on how to get the money to pay the bills and this is a way out of that problem- Vince said- maybe it's some crazy shit maybe it's not but something is for sure, we need the money-

-Vince is right-Dom finally talked- we need to do this-

-No we don't- I start- we can get the money from something else, we cannot just go blind to someone's without knowing what's waiting for us, what if it is a trap from the cops to caught Dominic? We can't take that risk, I'm not doing it- I finished getting up and grabbing my keys from the table. As I went out I heard Dom's footsteps behind me.

-Where are you going? - He shouted.

-Out- he grabbed my arm and force me to looked at him- let me go, Dom-

-What's wrong with you? Why do you get so mad about it? - He asked

-What's wrong me? What's fucking wrong with you Toretto?- I started to raise my voice- we just got you back and you want to go out there and do some crazy shit so you get put back in prison, yeah I don't know what's wrong with me- I said the last part full of sarcasm.

-We don't know what all this is about, Let- oh, believe me, I know what's about and it's not good- maybe it is not as bad as we think-he said with a calm tone that made me angrier.

-That's what you don't understand, we still don't know what all is about and you are willing to risk your freedom, everything we had built for some couple of thousands that easy I can give to you- I was starting to get anxious about the fact he doesn't see the risk this involves.

-You are overreacting- he said.

-Am I? If you get yourself put in jail all over again you will not get out-

-Look, we can go and see what the job it's about and if we don't like it we get the hell out of there fine? - He asked with his hands on both sides of my head.

-What if it is a trap? What if the cops are waiting for us when we got there? Dom please I don't want us to do it- I beg- I don't have a good feeling about it-

-They will not catch me, alright? I'm not leaving your side any time soon-he promise.

-Dom, please don't do this- I beg, I was losing all my hope; I really need to convince him of not doing it.

-We will go and see what all about if you don't like it we are off- he said and I knew there was nothing I could possibly say to change his mind. I really need to solve this mess.

-I'm going to take some air- I said, I need to get out of there.

-Okay, let me grab my keys and we can go-

-No, I... I want to go on my own-I said while I open my car door.

-Are we okay?-he asked whit a worried face. We are but I don't know if we will be I thought.

-Yes we are- I got in the car as I started the engine I heard Dom said exactly what I need to hear.

-I love you-I smile.

-I know... I will be back for dinner- I said.

Two hours passed until I reached the city limit. I took the solitary route that would take me to my destiny. When I finally arrived I saw all the cars parked outside the abandoned big factory that now was remodeled into a modern mansion with an amazing view of the beach. This location is very far away from the big city, it's situated literally in the middle of nowhere; this is because no one has to find it.

As I get out of the car I saw Travis standing at the door he told me something but I didn't hear him, I passed next to him into the big living room to the door at the end of the hall. I opened the door and I saw him there so relaxed sitting in the red chair behind the big desk. Andrew Hollis. He was the boss, every drug dealer, thief, every corrupt of the police, even some of the government follow his orders. He is the definition of problems and of the big ones. Like I say it might sound like he goes killing people on his way... Sort of but beyond all that, he is a really good person at least he was it to me. Years ago when Dom was put in Lompoc, Mia was completely depressed she wouldn't talk or eat; it was a cause of luck if she ever get out her room. We were all really sad, we first lost Tony and then Dom is taken away it was too much to assimilate, none of us were ready. I was heartbroken; we were just starting to date when all of a sudden I was left alone. Nobody was ready to take the control but somehow we manage to move forward. Obviously, it wasn't easy; every month bills were a pain in the ass. The garage wasn't as well known as it is nowadays and the bar only was generating more costs than profits, we were stuck. In that moment was when Travis told me about this little jobs he was doing to earn some money. That was the moment I met Andrew.

We were introduced and he asked me why I was looking to work for him, I still don't know why but I told him my whole story and he promise to help me, and he did. He gave me jobs day after day; sometimes he would just give money and send me home without me doing nothing to win the cash. He cared for me the way a father worry for a daughter. When I wasn't at the garage I was here working on anything he would give me. He never put me through a dead situation, every day it was something different, one day I have to deliver some drugs to someone, other days he would just give me a name and I have to find the person and bring it to him. He pays me enough to cover the food, the garage and the house bills, he paid me more than what he should have, and he keeps doing it. He still pays the half of our bills even thought I don't work for him anymore, of course, nobody know this but anyways we still have problems to pay the other half. He looked up of what he was doing and smiled to me.

-I have to say I'm not surprised of having you here- Hollis told me. I sat down on the chair on the opposite of the desk as I said.

-Of course you are not surprised,you know exactly why I came-

-I can give myself and idea, but you tell me princess, what can I do for you? –He asked while serving two glasses of whiskey. I wait until he was sat down again to answer.

-I don't understand why would you involve my family knowing that I don't want them find out what I been up to-

-You know I would never do something to hurt you- I raised my eyebrows-but this time it does not depend of me, I received orders to recluse your team-

-What do you mean? You are the boss you give orders you don't receive them- I interrupted him.

-Believe it or not I do have a boss... kind of. He is not telling me what I have to do all the time but when he gives me an order I have to obey- he explained me.

-I didn't know- I said still surprised.

-Well he had never appeared here and I never talk about him so it makes sense-he said taking a sip of his whisky.

-I still don't understand why he is interested in my family- I told him confused, I don't know of who are we talking about and he wants to get my family in this, it does not make sense.

-I don't make questions, he told me to bring them here and that's what I did- he said. He knows what all is about.

-I can tell you know more than what you are telling so talk, why did he involved them in this? - I asked.

-I really don't know and if I did I cannot tell you so don't waste your time making questions- Andrew answer.

-Okay if that it's how you want to play this, its fine- I made a pause- we are not coming so you can tell your boss you failed-.

\- That was not what you agreed with Dominic- he smiled- your team is going to come and they will see what this is about ... and they will like it, just as you did- I cannot believe that he will not do anything about the fact that my family is about to discover me. I stand up and walk towards the door and when I was about to leave, he talks again.-I almost forgot it, you're working for me again- I looked at him like he was crazy- and you better show up here next week when the program restart because if you don't there will be consequences-

-Are you threatening me? - I asked laughing.

-No, I'm just warning you... close the door in your way out- Fuck him and fuck his boss.

I got out and went to the kitchen. I found Agustin there eating. He looked at me and smile.

-There she is my little bitch- I laughed- who did it go? - He asked.

-Not as I planned- I sit next to him- Did you know that Andrew have a boss?-

-I heard about it but I thought it was just a rumor- he said while passing me a fork so I could eat too.

-What I'm supposed to do now it's a matter of time till Dom finds out- I said as I put a big mouthful of cake in my mouth.

-Hey, it's okay we will find a way to solve this mess- he told me while rubbing my back. My phone rang in my jean pocket; I took it out and saw that was a message from Dom. _I'm at the beach on our spot, can you came? I got a little surprise for you, love you-D_ -I have to go- I said to Agustin while standing up. -K, everything will be just fine, don't worry... I love you sis- I smiled -Thank you- I said hugging him.

I get out the old factory and walked towards my car, I started driving towards the beach that was just a few kilometers away. When I finally arrived it was 10 o' clock at night. I parked and get off my car and started walking. Our spot consists of an old tree between two large rocks that give the place a little privacy; it was the place where we made love the first time. I could see the light that some candles were producing as I pass the first rock I saw him standing there with a huge meal put over a blanket, he should had heard me because he turned around and smile to me and it was then when I knew it. We will be fine no matter what.


End file.
